


Family Values

by clehjett



Series: The Lone Wolf [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Cannibalism, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clehjett/pseuds/clehjett
Summary: Sequel You're Not Alone (which is not even done yet lol)Hannibal and Will have new life, together again. But Will reflects on his past, and how much it had pained him and shaped him. Not a set of influences, but something more.





	Family Values

**Author's Note:**

> lol i've already come up with a sequel i'm so shit

“I’d like to have your father for dinner.” Hannibal said without preamble.

Will frowned and gave a slow turn, depriving Hannibal of the view of his ass and instead with the view of a narrowed eyes and suspicious face of his beloved. “You’re not eating him.”

Will stepped once towards Hannibal who was sketching, again, at his desk a drawing of a somewhat erotic content, of Will again no doubt, and levelled him with a look.

“I may have harboured some resentment in the past for him giving me away, but now that I’m older…”

“In hindsight, you have understood and forgiven him. I understand.” Hannibal finished. “I simply wish to seek his blessing for your hand after all. And it is Thanksgiving, though we both are not casual participants in the ritual and tradition, I find it befitting of the occasion after all.”

Will looked at Hannibal’s amused smile. And proceeded to roll his eyes. “You’re terribly old-fashioned you know that?”

“I prefer the term ‘traditional’, but whatever you say, my love.” Hannibal smirked. A slight twitch in his lips but it was a smirk, nonetheless.

The terms of endearment never failed to send tingles down Will’s spine, but he humoured him all the same. “Whatever you say, old man.”

When Will began to think of the logistics of approaching his real old man about this meeting, he was again met with a conundrum? Hannibal left him to it, politely excusing the silence between them so they may indulge in their thoughts on their own, though they never strayed far. Will’s father, like him, was not one to be connected to the world. He only had the barest essentials of technology to get by, a habit of a poorer life, and preferred the solitude to the city. Although they had kept in touch, Will doubted that he kept up with the news on his son and his dubious exploits. But what if he had? What if he knew of the darkness that everyone saw around Will? What would he think of Hannibal? A man whom they both would have avoided like the plague. Someone similar to Chilton, who had meddled in their lives like it was their right to. Granted, yes Hannibal had done his fair share of manipulation on Will’s life and psyche, but Will’s dad did not need to know that.

Will rumpled his hair and his collar in deep thought, all the while Hannibal smiled at him as he stepped around the desk in slow steady steps, the far cry from the awkward shuffles he used to do. Hannibal allowed Will his space, and turned a page in his sketch book, beginning a new one. He began outlining the furrows in Will’s brow, the troubled thoughts taking shape on the page. But all the while, Hannibal slipped glimpses of Will’s beauty – the fine lips, the cheeks, the arched brows. The dark eyes and their deep void, hiding the wrath of the pits of hell, yet the righteousness of heavens’ angels. If Will glimpsed the sketch, he would no doubt roll his eyes at Hannibal, reading with ease how Hannibal had depicted him, and disagreeing entirely. Will continued his pacing while Hannibal finished his newest sketch. Perhaps he would frame it – Will in deep thought, his profile only showing half of his radiance. A halo of light from the window behind him, the simple yet elegant shirt and slacks he wore. So understated, yet so alluring. Hannibal’s addiction was bracing.

Will ceased his pacing as Hannibal stood from his desk, gathering Will in his arms and giving him a chaste but passionate kiss. “Come. Let us ponder this at a later time. Dinner awaits.”

Will gave Hannibal a twitch of the corner of his lips, his eyes shone subtly with affection and his breath sped in anticipation of the hunt.

**Author's Note:**

> KUDO AND SUBSCRIBE :D
> 
> Comment to tell me I’m doing good
> 
> P. S. I do not consent to my work being reposted or used in any capacity elsewhere without my permission  
> Please do not repost or use my works in any ‘unofficial apps’


End file.
